This invention relates generally to imaging methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to portable x-ray detectors and associated apparatus.
Through time, x-ray detectors have been designed to pickup lower and lower energy x-rays. As a result, it also becomes more and more sensitive to interference especially electromagnetic interference (EMI). Portable x-ray detectors are typically moved with the mobile unit all over the hospital and often subjected to varying levels of EMI. This is unlike fixed detectors which are usually housed in special rooms that can be made EMI free or at a very low level.
The EMI can cause image artifacts. Artifact reduction has always been desirable in medical imaging. Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce or eliminate electromagnetic interference.